Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master
''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master ''is an upcoming live-action LEGO film featuring the LEGO Ninjago characters. The film will be produced by LordStarscream100 and distributed by Bio-Builder Productions. It is the second sequel to the 2014 film Ninjago as well as the sequel to ''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer''; it is also set to be the final installment in the series. For a while, progress on the film was slow due to the production of Creepy Guy 4. Most of the cast from the second film is expected to return. Newcomers to the film's voice cast include Joe Newman, Rob O'Dwyer and YamatoGuru, who will voice the film's new main villains, as well as JobbytheHong, Lego Zebra and Brent Miller, who voices Zane in the official TV show. The film will be based off of three seasons of the original TV show - Rebooted, Tournament of Elements, and Possession, and it will be loosely based off of the sixth season, Skybound. The film is set to revolve around an all-powerful being known as the Golden Master, a character that originated from Rebooted. Scriptwriting for the film is complete, and filming is currently underway, now halfway complete as of October 2017. A release date for the film has yet to be determined. Plot Two years after the second film, Pythor (1tjmac12) has formed an alliance of villains, and seeks to build a terrible weapon for an all-powerful being - the Golden Master. The Ninja and their trusted allies are thrust into a dangerous conflict, and must fight across Ninjago to save the city from an age of destruction. Cast Returning Cast *Jack Morris voices Cole Hence, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Earth. *AckarProductions5 voices Sensei Wu, a son of the First Spinjitzu Master, brother of Garmadon, nephew of Lloyd, and teacher of the Ninja. *Matt Howell voices Kai Fellows, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and the brother of Nya. Kai was originally voiced by Ryan Bowman, who played the character in the first two films, but he who was dropped from the cast in February 2017. Matt Howell took over the role in April. *Westificationful voices Zane Julien, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice. *OonieandCacola voices Jay, the Elemental Master and Ninja of Lightning. *JTH Studios voices Lloyd Garmadon, the Golden Ninja who defeated The Overlord, as well as Garmadon's son. *Luna Fett voices Nya/Samurai X, the brother of Kai and a loyal ally of the Ninja. *1tjmac12 voices Garmadon, a son of the First Spinjitzu Master, brother of Wu and the father of Lloyd. *FireStar97Studios voices Ben Delmar, the city's police commissioner and the leader of Ninjago's united police and military forces. *Daniel Poulter voices Lucas, a police officer and one of Delmar's top officers, who made his debut in the second film. *Cameron Morris voices Anthony Reese, the corrupt mayor of Ninjago City. *Cillian Fincher, a loyal member of Reese's government. Russell Parkinson, who voiced Fincher in the first two films, was set to reprise the role, but his character's dialogue was cut during rewrites. *Biopower 1000 voices Samuel Mercer, a politician associated with Anthony Reese, who made his debut in the second film. *1tjmac12 voices The Overlord, the dark lord who created the Great Devourer and manipulated Garmadon. He made his debut as a major antagonist in the second film and will be a major antagonist in this film as well. Originally, Rob O'Dwyer, who debuts as Chen in the film, was set to take over as the character, but 1tjmac12 was brought back to create a sense of continuity between the roles. Serpentine *1tjmac12 voices Pythor, the last living Anacondrai whose skin was bleached white by the Great Devourer. He was a major antagonist in the second film and will play a similar role in this film. *FireStar97Studios voices Fangtom, the two-headed leader of the Fangpyre Tribe, who served as a supporting antagonist in the first two films. *Fangdam, the brother of Fangtom who is unable to speak, who served as an antagonist in the first two films. *Biopower 1000 voices Acidicus, the general of the Venomari Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *NinjaBoys voices Lizaru, the warrior of the Venomari Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *NinjaBoys voices Spitta, a soldier of the Venomari Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *GarnettFox voices Skalidor, the general of the Constrictai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *NinjaBoys voices Bytar, the warrior of the Constrictai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *Westificationful voices Chokun, the soldier of the Constrictai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *Daniel Poulter voices Snike, the scout of the Constrictai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the second film. *Slithraa, the warrior of the Hypnobrai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the first two films. *JTH Studios voices Mezmo, the soldier of the Hypnobrai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the first two films. *OonieandCacola voices Rattla, the scout of the Hypnobrai Tribe, who served as an antagonist in the first two films. Skales, Fang-Suei, Snappa and Lasha are expected to appear at some point, as confirmed by the film's teaser trailer. The soldiers led by Vladimir Dubrovky in the first two films will return; Vladimir will not return due to being cut from the film after Ryan Bowman's suspension. As of now, Slithraa's voice actor has yet to be confirmed. New Cast Anacondrai Cultists *Rob O'Dwyer voices Master Chen, the leader of a criminal empire that worships the Anacondrai. *Joe Newman voices Clouse, a master of dark arts who serves Master Chen. *Eyezor, one of Master Chen's top generals who has a distinct mohawk. *Joe Newman voices Zugu, one of Master Chen's top generals who is very strong. *JobbytheHong voices Kapau, one of Master Chen's Anacondrai Cultists, who is good friends with Chope. *JobbytheHong voices Chope, one of Master Chen's Anacondrai Cultists, who is good friends with Kapau. Ghost Warriors *YamatoGuru voices Morro, the Elemental Master of Wind who escaped the Cursed Realm. *Wrayth, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. *Joe Newman voices Soul Archer, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. *Bansha, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. She will not have a voice actress in the film. *Joe Newman voices Ghoultar, a ghost from the Cursed Realm who escapes with Morro. Nindroids *Joe Newman voices General Cryptor, the leader of the Nindroids who serves The Overlord. Sky Pirates *Joe Newman voices Flintlocke, a high-ranking Sky Pirate who was second-in-command under Nadakhan. *Dogshank, a Sky Pirate who is a large orange beast. She will not have a voice actress in the film. *Clancee, a Sky Pirate who is a Serpentine hybrid. He will not have a voice actor in the film. *Doubloon, a Sky Pirate who is a thief-turned-monster. He will not have a voice actor, as he cannot speak. Various Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists and ghosts are set to appear in the film. The roles of Eyezor and Wrayth have yet to be officially cast. New Protagonists *Joe Newman voices Ronin, a mercenary and bounty hunter who operates out of the city of Stiix. *Lego Zebra voices Griffin Turner, the Elemental Master of Speed and a close ally of Karlof. *Joe Newman voices Karlof, the Elemental Master of Metal and a close ally of Griffin Turner. *Lego Zebra voices Cyrus Borg, the founder of Borg Industries. He will have a minor role in the film. *Joe Newman voices Zoltar, a soldier in the Venomari Tribe who defected to the humans, and allied with Delmar's team. *Brent Miller voices Brent, a young man and a member of Delmar's team. Brent Miller voices Zane in the official Ninjago TV show, and was cast in the role in September 2016 after LordStarscream100 won his voice actor contest. *Charlie Hopkinson voices Ford, an old war hero who is a member of Delmar's team. Hopkinson, a voice impressionist with a YouTube channel of 100,000 subscribers, was approached by Scott to take on the role. *JumboGauge voices Brandt, a trooper and member of Delmar's team. Various troopers allied with Delmar are set to debut in the film, although their names are currently unconfirmed. Production The film was officially announced on July 3, 2016, as the third and final installment in the series. JTH Studios stated he is interested in reprising his role as Lloyd if he's expected to, and was the first person confirmed for the film's cast. On July 4, Jack Morris and Westificationful, who voiced Cole and Zane in the first two films, respectively, confirmed they're in on the film's cast as well. On July 5, Biopower 1000 was confirmed to be reprising his roles as Acidicus and Samuel Mercer from the second film, and GarnettFox was confirmed to be reprising her role as Skalidor. Both voice actors have stated they are also interested in auditioning for new characters as well. The same day, Daniel Poulter was confirmed to be reprising his roles as Lucas and Snike. On July 6, AckarProductions5 was confirmed to be reprising his role as Sensei Wu, and he is also interested in auditioning for new characters as well. On August 6, 1tjmac12 was confirmed to be reprising his roles as Garmadon and Pythor in the film. On August 13, OonieandCacola was confirmed to be reprising his role as Jay, and on August 22, FireStar97Studios was confirmed to be reprising his roles as Ben Delmar and Fangtom. Returning/New Major Roles On September 1, LordStarscream100 announced that he is entering a contest for Brent Miller, who voices Zane in the Ninjago TV show, to have a role in the film. Before the contest ended, LordStarscream100 garnered nearly 70 supporters, and earlier on mentioned that if Brent is cast he will likely play a "resistance soldier" in the film. On September 15, Brent Miller announced the winners of the contest, with LordStarscream100 winning the vote for the smaller channel, and DTinaglia Studios winning the vote for the larger channel. Throughout October and November, LordStarscream100 worked to rewrite the opening scenes of the film, feeling they were poorly written and boring, and needed to set up the film's new main characters better. On November 28, Joe Newman was confirmed to have joined the film's cast. He will be voicing Clouse, Cryptor, Karlof and Flintlocke. On December 1, NinjaBoys was confirmed to be reprising his roles as Lizaru, Spitta and Bytar from the second film. On December 28, YamatoGuru was cast as the voice actor for Morro, and on December 30, Rob O'Dwyer was cast as the voice actor for Master Chen. The following day, Rob O'Dwyer was confirmed to be voicing The Overlord, replacing 1tjmac12 who voiced him in the second film. 1tjmac12 will still return to voice Garmadon and Pythor. Scriptwriting/New Roles On January 27, Scott confirmed that Soul Archer, Bansha and Ghoultar will also appear in the film. On February 19, Ryan Bowman, who voiced Kai and Vladimir in the first and second films, was dropped from the film's cast after being suspended from Scott's films. Kai was set to be recast, while the status of Vladimir's character was left unclear. On March 12, Scott confirmed that the film's script is on the verge of completion. On March 13, it was confirmed that the role of Vladimir Dubrovky will be cut from the film due to Ryan Bowman's suspension. The film's script was officially completed on March 14, save for the final scene, which Scott says he has yet to finalize. On March 19, Charlie Hopkinson, a popular voice actor/impersonator and YouTuber, was cast in the role of Ford. The same day, the film's teaser trailer was released; it gained 1,300 views within three days of its release. On March 22, Scott confirmed that the character of Hibiki was cut from the film's script during the revisions process. Hibiki was set to be Ronin's right-hand man in the film; the role was not cast before the character was cut. On March 26, Lego Zebra was officially cast as Griffin Turner and Cyrus Borg. On March 31, JumboGauge was cast in the role of Brandt, a trooper allied with Delmar and his team. On April 2, Luna Fett was cast in the role of Nya. On April 3, the role of Kai was officially recast, as Matt Howell was confirmed to be voicing the character. On April 21, Scott confirmed that 1tjmac12 was recast in the role of The Overlord, supplanting Rob O'Dwyer in the role. Scott stated that he loved O'Dwyer's work on the part, but ultimately felt the need to bring 1tjmac12 back so as to create a sense of continuity with the character. On April 22, Joe Newman was confirmed to be voicing Zoltar, Zugu, Soul Archer and Ghoultar in the film. On July 18, JobbytheHong was cast as Kapau and Chope. A popular toy reviewer on YouTube, Scott had found Jobby's channel only a few weeks before casting him. Realizing that his voice would fit the characters perfectly, he proposed the roles to Jobby, who auditioned and got both parts. Filming continued into September, though the schedule is tight due to Scott's time in college. The same month, Brent Miller recorded his lines for the project. Filming also continued into October 2017. Music The film will feature music by Jay Vincent and Michael Kramer, the composers of the Ninjago TV show. Scott says that their works will have a tremendous presence in the film, which was made possible by the fact that Jay and Michael have released so much music in the year and a half since the second film's release. Filming Incidents *On July 16, Scott slipped in mud and dropped one of the LEGO models being used for the scene; it set shattered apart and he was unable to put it back together. Despite this, he still managed to use it in the scene, though details on this are unrevealed to prevent spoilers. **Later that afternoon, one of the lenses in Scott's glasses popped out, and he lost a screw that held them in. Since he was three quarters of the way through filming the scene, Scott opted to finish filming by keeping one of his eyes closed in order to preserve his vision and see what was being filmed. He was successful in completing the scene, and his glasses were also fixed. *On September 3, Scott was filming a scene on a fallen tree with a long, thin crack running across part of it. Having been filming the whole afternoon, this was the last scene of the day. While filming, the Garmadon minifigure slid into the crack and was lost. Scott couldn't reach in to get the minifigure. Several hours later, Scott used an axe to slightly open the tree, which allowed him to stick a twig inside and pull the Garmadon minifigure up far enough for him to reclaim it. The scene was completed the next day. *On September 4, a group of kids found the set for Jamanakai Village and wrecked it, leaving everything covered in mud, wood all over the place, and the giant electrical barrel pushed into the creek. Scott is unsure of how or when he will fix the damage, given that he's busy with college and has little time in the first place. One month later, the damage remains unfixed. Scott has filmed scenes since then, but hasn't had the time to repair Jamanakai. *Scott had filmed (and completed) two major scenes at a reservoir that was overgrown with cattails. The location briefly appeared at the very beginning of the first film and he decided to bring it back as a location in this one. While heading off to film on October 7, he found that all of the cattails were removed from the reservoir and replaced with a large expanse of hay, which had happened sometime in the last two weeks. The reservoir was likely overgrown and, after several years, cleared out as a result. Filming continued as planned. Trivia *The Garmadon minifigure used in the film was almost lost when Scott dropped it through a thin crevice in a fallen tree. He managed to reclaim it several hours later. This almost marked the first time where a minifigure was lost in a Ninjago film's production. *Jack Morris, OonieandCacola, Westificationful and JTH Studios, who voice Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd, respectively, have appeared in all three of the series' installments. Originally, Cole and Lloyd had different voice actors before the first film was released, but the roles were recast for the project before filming began. **GreshLord and CharCharStudios101 voiced Zane and Kai, respectively, in the first two parts of Ninjago, but the roles were later recast, with Westificationful voicing Zane and Ryan Bowman voicing Kai. Ryan was set to voice Kai in the third film, but was dropped from the cast and replaced with Matt Howell. *The character of Hibiki was originally set to be in the film. Hibiki was a character from the Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin video game, which was confirmed to be non-canon to the main Ninjago storyline. Despite this, LordStarscream100 still chose to adapt the character, but ultimately cut him from the script due to his lack of purpose in the story. *Joe Newman, who voices major characters Clouse and Cryptor in the film, recommended Rob O'Dwyer to LordStarscream100. Rob would be cast as The Overlord and Master Chen. Joe also recommended YamatoGuru to LordStarscream100, and in turn he would be cast as Morro. *LordStarscream100 has confirmed that Sensei Wu will be called Sensei Wu throughout the film. For cultural reasons, in the TV show the character is referred to as "Master Wu" starting with "Day of the Departed" and "The Hands of Time". *Vladimir Dubrovky, the Russian soldier seen in the first two films, will not return for this film due to Ryan Bowman's absence. However, the soldiers that he led in the previous installments will return. Category:Ninjago Film Series Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2016 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Storyline Category:2017